Sacrifice
by JessSwann
Summary: Et si durant AWE, Liz avait réalisé qu'en fait elle aimait James Norrington ... Comment se serait finie l'histoire ? OS


**_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Disney Reviews ?_**

**_Note : Les souvenirs sont en italique. _**

**Sacrifice**

James mit pied à terre sur la plage dont il avait indiqué les coordonnées à Elizabeth, souriant avec amertume en apercevant la chaloupe désertée de la jeune femme abandonnée à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. L'ex amiral tira nerveusement sur le col trop serré de son uniforme, jetant son chapeau au vent. Il n'en aurait plus besoin à présent. De la même manière, il planta son épée dans le sable, croisant sa lame avec celle d'Elizabeth avant de lever ses yeux d'un vert brillant d'émotion vers la demeure dans laquelle elle l'attendait.

- Ma femme. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, n'osant croire aux événements des dernières semaines qui l'avaient amené à être là ce jour là. Pour cette _unique _journée.

_Tout avait commencé, lorsque, acculé au bastingage du Hollandais Volant après avoir aidé Elizabeth à fuir, la lame de Bill le Bottier avait raté sa cible. Comme dans un rêve, il avait entendu la voix d'Elizabeth, le suppliant de la suivre et sans réfléchir il avait plongé. _Il était loin de penser alors que la jeune femme lui avait pardonné la mort de son père et que le sacrifice de sa vie qu'il avait été tout près de faire l'amènerait sur cette plage, surmontée par le manoir de la famille Norrington. La chaleur des Caraïbes faisait cruellement défaut dans cette Angleterre froide et hostile qu'il avait pourtant choisie pour passer son unique journée auprès de sa femme. _En effet, lorsqu'il avait refait surface à quelques mètres de l'Empress qu'Elizabeth avait rejoint quelques instants plus tôt, James était loin de se douter que la jeune femme l'attendrait. Pourtant c'était le cas. Trempée et le regard brillant, Elizabeth s'était jetée à son cou, le serrant brièvement mais fermement contre elle. _

_- Je n'aurais pas supporté de vous perdre James… Avait elle soufflé à son oreille avant de se détacher, reprenant l'expression digne et lointaine de la jeune lady qu'elle était toujours au fond d'elle. _

_Les jours s'étaient succédés rapidement, Elizabeth semblant goûter la banalité rassurante des conversations qu'ils avaient, souriant avec douceur alors qu'il les ramenait tout les deux au temps où elle menait une vie protégée à Port Royal et où le Gouverneur Swann vivait encore. Puis les événements s'étaient accélérés… Will avait disparu, ralliant sans doute possible les rangs de Beckett pour sauver son père. Une chose qu'Elizabeth ne pouvait accepter. Aussi entière que James l'avait toujours connue, la jeune femme ne pouvait pardonner à son fiancé son alliance avec l'homme qui était responsable de la mort de son père… Aussi avait il été brièvement surpris lorsque, accompagnant Jack Sparrow, Barbossa et Elizabeth pour leurs pourparlers avec Beckett, il avait entendu la jeune femme proposer l'échange de la vie de Jack contre celle de Will. _

_A son grand déplaisir, Will Turner avait donc repris avec eux le chemin du Black Pearl, tandis que l'assaut contre son ancien camp était fixé à l'aube du lendemain. James aurait du se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de combattre des hommes qu'il avait jadis commandés mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il avait choisi son camp, celui d'Elizabeth mais aussi celui qui lui paraissait le plus honorable des deux. Comment aurait il pu continuer à servir un homme comme Beckett qui utilisait sa position pour servir ses intérêts personnels là où une réserve aurait été la seule solution honorable ? _

_De loin, il avait assisté aux retrouvailles entre celle qu'il aimait encore et son fiancé, les observant comme il avait jadis observé Jack Sparrow étendre sa toile sur Elizabeth sans parvenir à piéger la délicate rose de serre qu'elle était au fond. Il avait rougi lorsque des bribes de la conversation des deux jeunes amoureux lui étaient parvenues. _

_- Tu fais tes choix seules toi aussi ! Avait crié Will. _

_- J'ai vu ton père… Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour le sauver Will… _

_- Peu importe Elizabeth. Mon choix est fait et c'est lui que je prends. Parce que je lui ai fait une promesse. Ne peux tu pas comprendre ça ? _

_- Si … Si Will, je le comprends … Avait elle dit avant de s'éloigner, revenant vers James, des larmes au coin des yeux. _

_Le cœur serré, James s'était tourné vers elle. _

_- Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Avait il déclaré platement. _

_Elle avait tourné son regard chaud vers lui et l'espace d'un instant un sourire avait relevé le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait une expression indifférente._

_- Ne le soyez pas James… je crois… je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Mon destin est étroitement lié à celui de Will mais je sais à présent qu'il n'est pas de lui être unie… _

_Il avait senti l'espoir briller faiblement en lui à cette nouvelle et il s'était penché sur elle, bredouillant comme au premier jour sur les remparts de Fort Charles. _

_- Elizabeth… Sachez que… pour ma part mes sentiments pour vous n'ont pas changés. Vous êtes toujours une femme parfaite à mes yeux. Avait il dit plus pour la consoler qu'à cause d'un espoir de la conquérir. _

_- J'aurais du vous épouser James. Je me suis mal conduite envers vous… _

_- Peut on vous reprocher d'aimer ailleurs… S'était il contenté de soupirer. _

_- Sur ça aussi je me trompais… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Maintenant vous savez tout…_

_Cette déclaration et le regard gêné qu'elle lui avait adressé avaient fait battre le cœur de James plus vite et il s'était tourné vers elle. _

_- Elizabeth… Il n'est pas trop tard. Si vous me faisiez la grâce de m'accorder votre main je .._

_- Oui James. L'avait elle interrompu d'un ton calme. _

_Éperdu de joie, n'osant trop croire à sa chance, James l'avait serrée contre lui, soudant leurs lèvres dans un baiser plein de retenue._

_- Il y a une petite chapelle non loin d'ici James… Et ces heures sont peut être les dernières qu'il nous reste à vivre.. _

_Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus pour le convaincre et ils avaient mis une chaloupe à la mer, se rendant quasi clandestinement dans la chapelle pour y échanger leurs vœux. Bien entendu la cérémonie n'avait rien de commun avec celle dont il avait rêvée mais le plus important à ses yeux était qu'en revanche la jeune mariée qui se tenait à ses côtés était bien celle qu'il avait espérée. _

_Ainsi, sitôt la cérémonie passée, Mr et Mrs Norrington avaient repris le chemin du combat, remettant la nuit de noce à la fin de la bataille, priant pour avoir une chance d'être ensembles. _

_Le combat avait été particulièrement sanglant, Jones se défendant comme un beau diable. Elizabeth et lui était allé sur le Hollandais Volant pour prêter main forte à Will, Jack et les autres et c'est alors qu'Elizabeth s'était retrouvée allongée sur le pont, la lame de Jones sur la gorge. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, pas hésité. Lorsqu'il avait épousé Elizabeth quelques heures plus tôt, il avait juré de la protéger et cela même au delà de lui-même. Il avait arraché le coffre des mains indécises de Sparrow et avait poignardé le cœur sans trembler, sachant pourtant qu'il se condamnait à prendre la place de Jones. Mais c'était la seule chose à faire. La seule chose honorable. _

James finit de gravir la colline escarpée, songeant à ce qu'il était devenu. Le guide des âmes vers l'autre monde. Passant dix ans en mer contre une seule journée à terre. Et ce jour c'était aujourd'hui. Délaissant la plage derrière lui, il ouvrit la porte du manoir, souriant de voir Elizabeth, qui, corsetée étroitement, l'attendait avec une expression un peu inquiète.

- James ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Il la serra contre lui, emplissant ses narines de son parfum afin de l'écarter, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, la portant dans la chambre de maître dans laquelle il avait choisi de la faire sienne.

Leur mariage avait été hâtif et malgré son impatience, James s'était contenu, désireux de lui offrir une nuit de noce parfaite, telle qu'elle aurait du être si les circonstances de leur union avaient été normales. Une fois dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit, défaisant à gestes mesurés le corset emprisonnant sa poitrine avant d'enfin s'enfoncer en elle, étouffant son gémissement de douleur sous un baiser.

Ils se découvrirent toute la journée, James semblant ne pas pouvoir se rassasier du corps de sa femme puis vint le moment qu'ils redoutaient tout deux. Le coucher du soleil et avec lui le départ de James pour dix longues années loin d'elle. Le front appuyé contre la fenêtre, James poussa un long soupir de regret.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher…

- Je sais. Souffla Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante derrière lui.

- J'ai besoin de ma veste. Déclara James en se retournant, le cœur pincé en découvrant qu'elle la portait justement.

A gestes mesurés, il lui ôta le vêtement, prenant le temps d'embrasser son cou puis sa poitrine offerte avant de se détourner à regrets.

Les yeux à demi clos sous l'effet du plaisir, Elizabeth soupira à son tour, rouvrant les yeux pour porter un regard triste vers le soleil qui baissait rapidement à l'horizon.

Sans un mot, James se rapprocha de la console sur laquelle il avait posé le coffret contenant son cœur que Macchus avait arraché encore palpitant de sa poitrine. Il se saisit de l'objet et le déposa dans les mains d'Elizabeth.

- Mon cœur… il , il a toujours été à vous. Murmura-t-il d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

- Je veillerais sur lui James…

- Je ne le souhaite pas Elizabeth…. Quel genre homme voudrait que sa femme passe sa vie à l'attendre pour une seule petite journée ?

- James …

Il leva ses yeux sur elle, une fois de plus étranglé par l'émotion alors qu'il aurait aimé croire que c'était son uniforme qui serrait ainsi.

- Un homme sans honneur. Alors…Ne m'attendez pas Elizabeth. Vivez votre vie, conquérez votre horizon… Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez autrefois, je n'ai jamais voulu vous mettre en cage. Je vous respecte trop pour ça.

- Mais s'il y avait une chance pour que …

- Il n'y en a aucune Elizabeth. Comment pourrais je vivre en sachant que vous vous mourrez à cause de moi ?

- Vous vous sacrifiez pour moi ! S'exclama Elizabeth le cœur serré.

- J'ai choisi mon camp il y a longtemps Elizabeth. Et mon intérêt personnel n'en fait pas partie, encore moins lorsqu'il est question de vous. Alors enfouissez ce coffre et reprenez votre vie. Partez rejoindre Turner ou Sparrow si vous le souhaitez et soyez heureuse. Ma très chère, si chère Elizabeth…

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Elizabeth hocha la tête, autant émue par le départ de l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d 'épouser que par le nouveau sacrifice qu'il faisait pour elle. James la regarda avec tendresse avant de l'attirer contre lui, scellant leur lèvres en un long baiser d'adieu.

- Soyez heureuse Elizabeth. Vous méritez une vie parfaite. Une vie que je ne peux plus vous offrir. Dit il avant de sortir de la pièce, commençant à descendre les marches de la maison.

Elizabeth hésita un instant et posa vivement le coffre sur la petite table avant de courir à sa suite, sa longue chemise blanche flottant autour d'elle.

- James !!!

En un instant elle le rattrapa et noua ses bras autour de lui, unissant une nouvelle fois leurs bouches en un long baiser passionné. Finalement, les yeux dans les siens, James détacha lentement ses bras de son cou, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa poitrine dans laquelle ne battait plus aucun cœur.

- Adieu Elizabeth…

Le visage baigné de larmes, Elizabeth Norrington resta sur le perron, jusqu'au dernier rayon du soleil, étouffant un gémissement lorsque le rayon vert brilla emmenant loin d'elle l'homme qu'elle avait épousé et qui, elle le savait, lui avait tout sacrifié…


End file.
